Vixens of Lust
by FaithandSmut
Summary: During the sealing the Kyuubi decided she wasn't about to let the blonde bastard have it his way. Stupid, idealistic fool that wanted to enslave her for power and cursing the little child Kurama took as her own in secret to the life of a jinchuriki. No! But she couldn't escape the sealing … or could she? Fem-Naru story. Alive Kushina. Fem Kurama. Lots of smut with plot and AU


**Welcome all perverts to my new addition to the world of smutty Naruto stories but with plot! I won't say much on this fist chapter till the end of it to not spoil so go ahead and read up!**

**Notice: This story is very AU and has cross-overs into other popular (and not as popular) manga/anime/comics/movies that will build up over time. Also, I don't want to be pulling new OCs constantly out of my ass so many characters with possible links will appear from multiple sources. **

**Also, as a smut story with mostly female main cast, expect a lot of futa action along with the regular, female-male/female-female/female-multi-male(or female) and so on. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Her mind was clearing even as she felt the chains digging into her body and holding her still. Even with being miles away from the village, to Kurama, the smell of fire and death mixed with cries of agony and commands were all too clear. '_Where is that bastard? Where is the Uchiha!?'_ she mentally raged as she roared in frustration before she spotted the three mortal humans before her.

Well, two humans and a half-breed, not that they knew.

She heard Minato tell her previous container, Kushina, his plan even as his struggling wife begged him not to with tears in her eyes. Kurama would have agreed but in that moment, Minato went through the hand-signs to a jutsu she recognized. Oh, she knew it, having seen its use twice in her time within Mito Uzumaki, her first jailer and Grand Seal Master.

The **Reaper Death Seal**.

A one-of-a-kind Uzumaki seal that bordered on the divine or damned depending on how you looked at it. A normally inescapable seal that once completed, could not be undone save for one way.

Not that she was going to let him seal a part of herself with him for all eternity…

'_Damn this is going to hurt,_' Kurama thought as she focused on herself and felt a burning at her core as she roared in pain as she did something only a bijuu like herself could do, but the humans ignored her. With the two adults distracted on what Minato was doing, neither saw as a dense blob of reddish chakra split off one of Kurama's tails and fall beyond their line of sight. '_Now to wait,'_ she thought tiredly as a phantasmal arm came through Minato's gut towards her.

She gave a vulpine grin as it pulled the Yin half of her chakra and sealed it into himself, her body shrinking drastically from being bigger than the Hokage Monument to just about the size of said monument. Then came the next part as he performed an eight trigrams seal, sealing her into the newborn little girl. As her surroundings changed from the open forests near Konoha to the cage floating in darkness, she still grinned.

"Now for the actual me to finish the rest," she said as she curled up into a ball and decided to take a nap.

* * *

A fox the size of an Inuzuka dog watched from the tree-line as her lingering Yang chakra was sealed into her kit, a smirk on her face as Minato completed the seal and got around making a key while Kushina had her back to her and getting weaker by the minute even as emotions of anger, resentment, and disgust came off her all directed at her _precious_ hubby. '_Now!'_ she thought as she focused her potent chakra into her legs and blasted forward faster than a green jonin.

Kushina never knew what hit her as she was swiftly knocked out with a kick to the head. Minato froze in shock at what just happened to his wife but that moment of freezing cost him and the same fox spun around on her front feet and mule-kicked him straight in the gut and sent him several meters back.

He coughed as he sat up only for his eyes to widen in shock as Kurama grinned at him, the Sealing Key array under her paw.

"H-How," he asked, his shock palpable as Kurama's paw morphed to a more humanoid form similar to her true self.

"Simple, I ripped out my own soul and separated it before you could split it along with my chakras to seal me," she answered seeing as Minato was a dead-man walking and no humans were close by since she would sense them otherwise. "That chakra you sealed? It's just that, chakra. A _finite_ amount that basically serves as an overpowered shadow clone."

As she spoke her grin grew as she saw the dawning realization and the horror that came with it.

"That's right, you just committed suicide to seal away a big shadow clone," she taunted before she saw the summoned projection of the Shinigami reaching for him. "Oh, and Minato," she said, getting the dying kage to meet her eyes. "Little Naru there was never your child, I took over for your seed the moment that egg fertilized," she said, feeling sadistic glee in watching the light in Minato's eyes break just before the Shinigami pulled out his soul.

The empty husk fell limp, his eyes glassy with tear tracks lining his cheeks…

"Sucker," she chortled before focusing on the Sealing Key within her grip.

She didn't like the bastard, but his skill could not be understated, especially when she found sections she could barely understand even with her own knowledge of the sealing arts. Though she was familiar enough with the memories and sealing she saw through Kushina's eyes over the years to know those bits were Minato's personal style.

The general gist she got was a mechanism that would control just how much of her chakra flowed into little Naru and a conversion array to help it better integrate into Naru's chakra network. '_Well … that'll be convenient for later,'_ she thought before rolling up the array and looking at Kushina.

She walked closer as she used her various senses to see how the mortal Uzumaki was doing. '_Pulling me out did some severe damage to her chakra coils and her using her chains didn't help but she should hang on for a few hours,' _she thought before she sat back on her hunches and brought up her human-like paws. '_It's been decades but she's probably a full adult now and my best bet.'_

A set of hand seals later she slammed her hand down before there was a large puff of smoke. With a draft the smoke cleared to reveal a delicious sight that got a vulpine grin out of the bijuu. Rising for a kneeling position was a woman of otherworldly beauty. Black luscious hair falling in sot waves over her shoulders and to the middle of her back. Silky, lightly tanned skin surrounded her nearly golden eyes that seemed to glow in the low light and the crimson whiskers marks on her cheeks (three each side). Wearing a red and white, kimono-like outfit, the woman showed an abundance of her full cleavage and shoulders along with her long legs thanks to the almost criminally short skirt.

Of course, all this wasn't even the most noticeable parts of the woman; no, that was reserved to the small black, white-tipped fox ears on her head and the large, sole white fox tail lightly swaying behind herself. Of course, even with the one tail showing, the bijuu could feel the massive amounts of chakra contained within the vixen.

Said vixen quickly turned to face her as the only other notable chakra presence, her golden eyes widening as she gave a shocked gasp and dropped to a knee.

"Kurama-sama!" she declared, her face lowered to the ground.

"Rise Ahri," Kurama said and watched as the vixen did so, a noticeable wateriness to her eyes as she looked back at her making Kurama give her a soft smile. "It's been a long time I know and just look at you," she said, openly leering at the sexy kitsune making Ahri flush but her wagging tail betrayed her excitement. "But there's no time for that," Kurama said seriously as she looked to the surprisingly silent Naru.

Ahri followed her line of sight only to gasp again as she spotted the baby.

"Who's this Kurama-sama?" she asked as she approached before going down to all fours and sniffing the baby the way a normal fox would. Funnily enough Naru started squirming and making little gurgling sounds the closer Ahri got.

Ignoring the fact that Kurama had a clear view up Ahri's skirt of her bare cunt and ass, Kurama quickly spoke up.

"That is my kit and her name is Naru."

"Another sister!?" Ahri asked excitedly as she picked up the newborn baby, cooing as Naru responded to her touch.

"Yes, but we can't stay here," Kurama spoke up as she grew to the size of a panther and used her single tail to pick up Kushina before draping her on her back. "I need you to cast an illusion over us to hide us while we move," she instructed.

Thanks to her tone Ahri didn't ask any more questions as she waved her tail around, using it as a substitute for her hands as a shimmer passed over herself and Naru making her almost transparent before a similar shimmer passed over Kurama and Kushina. Trusting Ahri's skill with illusion arts, Kurama quickly instructed Ahri to follow, knowing the vixen could easily follow through other senses even with both suppressing their charka.

However, just before they could leave the clearing Kurama paused and looked back at it, namely, the corpse of the Hokage. '_Well, littering is a shame,'_ she thought as she inhaled. A bright blue glow came from her jaws before she exhaled, a stream of blueish-white Kitsune-Bi flames flooding the clearing and anything in it. After a few seconds she stopped, admiring her handiwork as everything within the clearing was turned to ash including Minato's body.

'_Oh, the villagers are going to be so sad,'_ she thought mockingly before turning away and resuming their exit.

They moved at low-jonin speeds through the trees, keeping away from the populated parts of the village and heading the opposite direction of the clan compounds. It took a few minutes but soon enough they arrived at a rather small compound that barely counted as one hidden deep within the forest. Stopping at a small gate Kurama reached back with her human-like paw and scratched Kushina's arm, getting a little blood on it before swiping at the fence.

The moment the blood landed on it a sealing array and a large barrier shimmer into existence before a loud clicking sound followed.

"Get in," Kurama instructed as Ahri, still under the illusion, opened the gate and entered with Naru before Kurama followed, closing the gate and repeating the process along with a sole single-hand seal to re-lock the compound.

From there it was a simple matter of entering the main house and setting up shop. But first she needed to get into a more comfortable shape. After setting down Kushina in a room she stepped back as her body was shrouded in crimson chakra.

Luckily this compound already had charka-hiding features.

After a few seconds the shroud dissipated to reveal Kurama in all her erotic beauty. The tanned skin of her heart-shaped face and soft, whiskered cheeks framed her crimson slit eyes. Her bombshell figure stood tall, at well over six foot with gravity-defying EE-cup breasts topped with dark nipples. A flat stomach that hinted at the powerful abs underneath and wide-birthing hips (not that anyone had gotten the honor of having her bare a child), and long sensual legs.

Her orange-red hair spilled over her shoulders and to her bubbly rear with silky falls, her hair topped with large fox ears and blood-red tips. Swaying behind her was a large, fluffy fox tail tipped in blood-red fur at the end. And even then, the real kicker for her goddess-worthy form was the part at her crotch. While normally one would expect a delicious cunt (and her was, she checked), her flower was hidden behind her 'extra bits'.

Said bits were why she had many children yet never needed to bare them herself and why the women she bedded over the millennia were forever ruined for other men. That was her throbbing cock, hanging at 9 inches when soft and thick enough to need two hands and beneath that were her heavy, orange sized balls hanging in their sack.

She sighed in relief, feeling fresh air caressing her body after decades of imprisonment. She ran her hands over herself, a pleased purr erupting from her whenever she touched her own breasts. '_Umm, nice and heavy with milk, perfect,'_ she thought as she left herself alone and quickly searched in a small closet to find a simple bathrobe. '_That'll do.'_

Was covered up she glanced back to the unconscious mortal, her eyes trailing over the crimson-haired beauty. '_Soon Kushina, soon,' _she thought as she licked her lips and felt her cock pulse. Looking away, Kurama made her way out and caught the sound of giggling and cooing as she walked to the living room to see Ahri and Naru. The vixen was making faces at the baby on her lap and rubbing the similar whisker marks Naru sported as said baby held onto her fingers and squirmed.

However, with Kurama's approach Ahri looked to her, her eyes widened and tail wagging eagerly but Kurama raised her hand before Ahri could get up. She walked over and sat beside her daughter, her second youngest now that Naru was born, and opened her arms.

Without needing direction Ahri gently transferred Naru from her lap into Kurama's waiting arms. Once in her arms Naru started to squirm more as she barely opened her eyes to reveal a familiar set of blue eyes. Clicking her teeth Kurama bore through it, knowing that soon enough those eyes would change along with the blonde hair visible of Naru's head.

"Hello there sweetie," she cooed at her kit, lightly tickling Naru as the baby tried to hold her finger but also squirming and starting to get fussy. "Oh, is someone hungry?"

As if understanding, Naru fussed more making Kurama giggle as she undid the robes to reveal her amazing chest. Bringing the baby up she guided her nipple into Naru's searching mouth and after a few tries, got her to honestly suckle. Soon enough Naru calmed as she happily suckled away as Kurama leaned back with a hum, content to hold her kit.

Feeling the movement beside her, she turned her attention to Ahri, the vixen smiling as she watched Naru feed before looking to Kurama's face.

"So, Kurama-sama…" she started but Kurama cut her off.

"Ahri, I know it's been a while but what have I told you about calling me that?" she lightly chided.

Ahri blushed lightly as her ears tapped down before she started again, "Only call you Kurama-sama in official business, otherwise its Kurama, Kura-chan … or daddy."

"Good girl," Kurama replied before grinning mischievously and adding, "And where's my proper greeting?"

Hearing that Ahri blushed more as she smiled and leaned closer, her tail waging as she kissed Kurama on the lips while being mindful of the baby. After a few seconds she pulled back as Ahri cuddled into her side and rested her head on Kurama's shoulder as she watched Naru feed.

They rested in content silence for a while before Ahri spoke up, her voice rather soft as she said, "We missed you."

Kurama sighed as she heard that, knowing that had to have been the case.

"How are they?" she asked.

After all, the Kitsune race existed thanks to her. Sure, there were stories of them for far longer but the original race had died off for unknown reasons tens of thousands of years ago and from what Kurama had been able to gather, they'd been more of a form of monsters. Foxes linked to demons and spirits that could take an illusionary human form and preyed on humans. Her Kitsune, born of her own seed, were true Kitsune able to assume all forms. Full foxes, full human, and the hybrid state like herself and Ahri were right now.

They were far stronger, longer lived, and more durable, able to use chakra in ways humans even during the days of Sage weren't that bordered on magic. Of course, thanks to being born of her meant they were unique and beyond mere mortal races. Almost exclusively a female race, they were all blessed with otherworldly beauty and grace, commanding elements and arcane arts that let them both command and harmonize with nature. They were her greatest creations, her children, and she cared about them immensely.

And so, with great interest Kurama listened as Ahri told her about how her vixens were doing.

"When you disappeared, there was a big shock and we almost had a mass panic but Yasaka-onesama took control and calmed things down," Ahri said to which Kurama nodded.

"I would have expected nothing less of her," Kurama supplied.

Yasaka, while not among her eldest daughters, was the strongest inheritor to Kurama. As powerful and intelligent as she was gorgeous, the golden vixen born of a Senju woman several centuries ago was widely acknowledged as Kurama's next in line to rule the Kitsune nation (even if they were only a few hundred in total). At 8 tails last Kurama had seen her (the strongest any of her children had reached yet), her claim was unchallenged.

"When things settled, she sent out others to search for you. It took a few years to discover your presence within Uzumaki Senju and that was mostly by chance. Many wanted to take the woman to the Summon Realm and take you back out but One-sama forbid it saying Senju Hashirama could be a threat and if he discovered us, he might do the same thing he did to our uncles and aunts. She also didn't know if his Wood Release would affect us."

Kurama snorted but agreed. He would have done such a thing, especially considering even a young, untrained kitsune (usually a 2 or 3 tail) had more chakra than a jonin and the trained ones? No, he'd see it as another threat to humans and try to 'create a balance between the villages' or some other idealistic shit like that.

"And after Hashirama died?" she asked.

"Mito's security was too good. Yasaka-onesama is very powerful and if you add Tamamo-onesama then you have a duo of army crushers but with others like Senju Tobimara and later Sarutobi Hiruzen present, we couldn't risk them too. We would have needed to attack the entire village in mass to get to her and even then, we didn't know if we'd get passed the seals too, and we would announce ourselves to the entire Elemental Nations if we did. But when she died you disappeared, and we couldn't find you again for years. We thought you died with her and were waiting for you to reform … but you never did," Ahri answered, her tone getting watery as she snuggled further into Kurama's shoulder. "We discovered your new jinchuriki, that woman in the other room, during the last war but again the security was too tight to get to her, especially with the Fourth Hokage around and we were back to square one."

In response Kurama brought up her tail and curled it around Ahri.

"It's okay. Yasaka's actions were the right ones as far as I can tell and now, I am free," she said before asking, "Aside from searching for me, any other developments?"

"One-sama won some territory from the Wolf Summons when they tried to get testy with us without you," Ahri answered with a gleeful grin. "Crippled the last Boss Summon with two tails to his back legs and beat up his top three. Haven't had a peep from the mutts since."

"That's my girl," Kurama said approvingly, imagining the total crushing of the now-cripples spirit. She never did like him.

She was going to ask about the family itself but then she glanced down at Naru as the baby let go her nipple. Tucking her chest back in her robes she then set Naru on the shoulders opposite to Ahri and started to pat her back. A few minutes of that was followed by a hearty burp making the two adults chuckle before Kurama set Naru on her lap.

"I better get her cleaned up and dressed for bed," she said as she got up.

"Ooh, can I do it?" Ahri asked excitedly as she looked at the baby.

Looking between the two Kurama shrugged. Why not? Gently handing Naru to her older sister, Kurama quickly instructed Ahri, "The master suite and bath are upstairs and the closest should be stocked with everything you need. Kushina had been planning to live here for the first few years to keep Naru safe."

At the mention of the former jinchuriki, Ahri frowned and asked, "What are you going to do about her?"

"Oh, many things," Kurama replied with a mischievous smile. "Now shoo."

With that Ahri shrugged before taking Naru and heading for the stairs up to the master suite to get cleaned up. Watching the pair go, Kurama than went to the guest room on the ground floor, walking in to see that Kushina hadn't moved much from where Kurama had put her. Leaving the room and going to the kitchen, Kurama quickly got a large bucket with hot water and another visit to a closet she collected new sheets, towels, and such before returning to the room with Kushina.

"Now then, you need a clean up too," she mumbled as she got to doing just that.

With ease she stripped the red-head down to nothing and took a moment to admire her figure. Her creamy and smooth skin contrasting her bright red hair. Her large, DD-cup breasts full of milk and tall, rosy nipples. Her toned body created from hours upon hours of kunoichi training. Even her cunt looked good, that Uzumaki vitality and resilience meaning the birthing didn't damage her as much as a woman usually would.

'_Oh, I can't wait to have you,' _Kurama thought as she started to wipe Kushina's body with the warm towel, getting all the grime and blood collected from the eventful night. She took her time cleaning the Uzumaki, positioning her this way and that to make sure her every nook and cranny was clean. Once done she used her tail to hold up the woman as she changed the sheets of the bed to fresh ones before setting Kushina down again.

Once the Uzumaki was set in a comfortable spot, Kurama got closer until she was leaning over Kushina's face, looking at the peaceful resting face. '_She'll need a little something to help heal over-night,'_ she thought as she lowered and gently kissed Kushina. At the contact, a steady trickle of her potent chakra drifted into Kushina.

The kiss lasted several seconds as Kushina's body accepted the familiar chakra, greedily absorbing it to help the Uzumaki. Thinking that was enough Kurama pulled back and sighed as she glanced at a clock on the wall. Almost an hour had passed so she left the Uzumaki, turning off the lights to let her rest before passing through the house and turning off the other lights.

Once that was done, she made her way up to the master suite and upon entering, was greeted with Ahri in a red bathrobe standing next to a crib as she smiled down at the sleeping Naru dressed in a pink onesie. Smiling at the sight Kurama approached and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Better than," Ahri replied quietly before she turned to Kurama. "And the human?"

"She should be out and recovering for a day or two," Kurama answered as she stopped beside Naru and smiled down at her kit. "Only a few days," she murmured as she reached down and gently ran a finger over Naru's head, especially where she knew fox ears would be growing in, just like had happened to all her children.

She then leaned down and set a soft kiss on Naru's head before leaned back and searching the side of the crib. It took a moment before she found and activated a seal as a shimmer appeared over the crib.

"What was that?" Ahri whispered curiously only for Kurama to answer at a regular volume.

"A one-way silencing barrier. We can be as loud as we want and Naru won't hear a peep, but we'll hear her if anything happens," Kurama answered as she walked to the bed while tossing off her bathrobes with a sigh before siting down.

As she then crossed her legs, she had a small knowing smile as Ahri's eyes lowered to her crotch, the younger vixen not even trying to hide her interest as part of Kurama's cock was visible even with crossed legs.

"Now what to do about you?" she asked innocently making Ahri meet her eyes.

"About me?"

"Yes. Your sisters might be worried that you up and vanished."

"I was in my cabin, so no one was with me when you summoned me. I won't be missed for a few days," Ahri fired back.

"Well then, I guess that means I have you for a few days before I send you back with news," Kurama continued as she uncrossed and reclosed her legs. "So, what to do with you until then?" she asked with a purr, her eyes roving over Ahri's body barely hidden by the tight robes.

It had been the better half of a century after all and Kurama had _needs_.

Ahri only smiled back as she slowly started to dis-robe, letting the garment fall at her feet to reveal her own sinful body. Her high D-cup breasts topped with light pink nipples jutted out proudly, the sensual curves of her hips leading to long, strong legs. The shaven cunt Kurama saw before, already getting wet and puffy as the smell of her arousal reached the bijuu.

Kurama's cock twitched and was already hardening at the sight of Ahri's nude form but instead of approaching and getting on her knees as was normal, Ahri paused making Kurama raise an eyebrow at her second youngest.

"Guess what daddy?" Ahri asked coyly, her tail eagerly wagging behind her.

"What?" Kurama asked, her voice already getting husky at being made to wait.

Instead of answering, Ahri let her power flare slightly but with control, otherwise Naru would be woken up. The flare wasn't much anyways and Kurama was easily the world's best sensor and could tell Ahri was already powerful, though to what level was still in the air. However, Kurama found herself shocked as Ahri's tail split into more.

Oh, she knew that Ahri had more than one tail and was merely hiding it as was usual for her children but even then, she hadn't expected Ahri to have maybe 3 or 4 going by the years she'd been gone. Her kitsune generally gained a tail every 20 to 100 years or so up to 6 tails as they matured but that was only if they didn't train and try to get stronger. It's why most of her children looked like either teenagers and young women with a few babies/children and a handful of mature adults. With enough training the kitsune could get stronger and get more tails faster, thus mature at an accelerated rate.

After the sixth tail however, only training could increase the count regardless of age but there was more. If a kitsune never trained, then the power gained with every tail was marginal by their standards and to show that, said tail lacked a distinct color at the tip. However, tails gained through training or kitsune that trained to master their power after gaining a tail after maturing passively then gained the coloration at the tip.

And yet, behind Ahri swayed 6 white tails tipped in black at the end.

Seeing such a thing on her second youngest did all sorts of things to Kurama as her chest swelled with pride and her cock swelled with want. After all, even if no one had power like herself since her father passed, Kurama still enjoyed powerful company around herself. However, another thought crossed her mind as Kurama's eyes widened before narrowing on Ahri.

The vixen gave her a smug grin back as she nodded, "Oh yeah, I definitely matured _everywhere_."

And to drive that point, she did something only 6-tailed kitsune and up could do. Her white chakra manifested around her crotch and shrouding it from view for a few seconds before it dissipated as Kurama gasped again, now her pussy quivering along as her cock pulsed.

Walking closer with a sexy strut that Kurama thought was just right, Ahri presented herself right in front of her sire, cock out. '_And what a cock it is,'_ Kurama thought as she didn't hesitate to lean forward and smell the meaty appendage. Ahri's 11 inch monster stood erect and pulsing before her as Kurama grasped the thick shaft and lifted it to see her daughter's sack, two large lemon sized balls probably just filled to the brim with cum coming to view.

"My baby-girl grew up," Kurama said as she lightly kissed the shaft as she looked up at Ahri. "Am I getting a throat-fucking after so many years?" she asked all too eagerly, already lightly pumping the veiny cock.

"Only if you throat-fuck me too," Ahri shot back as she placed a hand on Kurama's head, purring at the feel of Kurama's hand.

"Oh, I'll do more than that," she purred back as she looked to the needy cock before her, licking her lips.

Just seeing it brought memories of doing this plenty of times. After all, it was only the mature and powerful daughters that could do this and what better reward than their first blowjobs, cunt, and anal being with their sire. Of course, the latter two had to be earned. And then the times where the handful of daughters old/powerful enough would gangbang her, filling her with so much cum that it was all she could smell and taste for days afterwards as her other daughters sucked/licked it off her.

The only reason she hadn't wound up pregnant those times was because she simply hadn't been interested in baring any children at the time. That and she had stated plainly nothing short of another kyuubi would have the right to breed her. The fact that several of her daughters upped their training and gained a tail or gained the tipped coloration in the following years was not lost on her. It was actually rather flattering and arousing at the same time for her.

"I bet Yasaka's already had you," Kurama teased as she glanced up at Ahri.

"One-sama is such a slut for cock in her mouth," Ahri agreed before moaning as Kurama licked the shaft from the bottom to the tip.

"Has she sucked your cock like a good older sister should?" she asked as she peppered the shaft with kisses.

"Yes, many times," Ahri replied as she moaned when Kurama licked the tip. "She's the best cock-sucker."

"Then I'll show you who taught her how to suck cock," Kurama replied before taking in the head of Ahri's cock.

Hearing Ahri moan only drove Kurama further as she teased the head with her tongue as she hummed, savoring the feel and taste after so long. She continued to massage the tip with her tongue, even adding little nibbles that made Ahri yip. Her hands and tail were also busy, her own tail curling around to wrap around Ahri's. Her hands were busy with one cupping Ahri's balls while the other was pressed up behind the sack, rubbing Ahri's dripping folds.

After a bit of teasing Kurama pushed forward, easily taking in more of Ahri's cock until she was about half-way. She paused and hummed around it as Ahri let out a wanton moan, her hands coming to rub Kurama's ears. Then Kurama pulled back with a strong suck, lightly dragging her teeth along.

"Kura-chan!" Ahri squealed as she tried to buck her hips forward but Kurama's hand stopped her.

Ahri gave a whine as she glanced down only for Kurama to grin back around the cock. However, Kurama wasn't about to drag on as she inhaled the cock again, this time faster and getting to three quarters. From there she proceeded to bob her head back and forth, sucking and slurping along the length. Ahri could only moan out her praise of Kurama's skill.

The bijuu was delighted to hear it and would have continued at this rate but she wanted more. Faster and rougher too. So, slipping the cock out of her mouth Kurama then looked up at Ahri, her voice dripping in need like an addicted whore.

"Fuck my face baby! Give it to me without mercy!"

She heard the growl escaping Ahri before the hands on her head gripped her firmly and the bijuu opened her mouth eagerly. She didn't have to wait long as Ahri thrust forward, her cock slamming into her mouth and down her throat in one go making Kurama gag slightly. From there Ahri started to truly fuck her face, eagerly thrusting fast and deep as she turned Kurama's mouth into a personal cock-sleeve.

'_So energetic,'_ Kurama thought in pleasure as she looked up at Ahri adoringly even as she was used. Usually she was the top and in control of the sex but every now and then she enjoyed being the bottom when it was her stronger daughters. After all, their strength of tails and cocks were proof that they earned the right to be top with her. So, she left herself to the pleasure of the face-fucking, the sound of Ahri's balls smacking her chin ringing out.

Minutes passed as saliva pooled from Kurama's chin to her breasts making the bijuu fondle herself as her own pussy quivered in delight at the show of dominance. Memories of Yasaka fucking her breasts or Tamamo taking her up the ass came to her as her own pre-cum seeped out of her painfully hard cock. Even though she was loving the face-fucking, she couldn't wait to get to fucking Ahri too.

And soon she felt the familiar twitching of the cock. Kurama met Ahri's thrusts and she sucked more, moaning around the cock before Ahri grunted and drove her cock balls deep. Kurama could only moan as she felt the cock swell and then pop with streams of hot cum, the bijuu swallowing greedily as she savored the treat in celebration of her release.

And Ahri just kept coming even when Kurama pulled back to release the cock but raised her hand to keep pumping the meaty organ. Giggles of delight escaped her as ropes of cum nailed her in the face and in her open mouth until Ahri finally finished even as her cock stayed hard. '_Hmm, I'll be sure to handle that but first,' _Kurama thought as she smiled up at Ahri before using her tail to toss her onto the bed.

The vixen could only utter a squeak which turned into a loud moan as Kurama pounced on her, grabbed her hips, and penetrated her in one go. All 15 inches of hot and hard cock-meat was in, claiming the surrounding pussy as Ahri threw her head back with a pleasured scream.

"So tight," Kurama growled as immediately started to pound away to the music of Ahri moaning and begging for more of her daddy's monstrous cock.

The night was young after all…

* * *

Ahri woke up to the sound of birds chirping as a stream of morning light seeped past the mostly closed curtains of the master bedroom. A yawn and a stretch followed before Ahri purred contently as she felt the delicious yet fading soreness of last night. The scent wafting off the bed and the after-taste of thick cum and the light sting of both her lower holes and her throat filled her with satisfaction and glee, just imagining how her sisters would react to the news.

"Yasaka-onesama will be so jealous," Ahri said with a giggle as one of her hands lowered to rub over her belly, remembering the swelling of last night as she was pumped full of hot seed. "And if I get knocked up, oh Tamamo-nee will throw a hissy fit."

It was wishful thinking on her part though, knowing that the chances of that were next to zero. It seemed that nature always had a balancing act and the Bijuu Kitsune were proof of that. They carried supernatural blessings of strength, power, beauty, and youth but at a cost to their fertility. The kitsune only went into heat once a year for a week, usually at the end of fall, and even then, it was hard to get pregnant regardless if they mated with their sisters, Kurama, or males of other species. When not in heat it was next to impossible and as far as Ahri was aware, it only happened once leading to the birth of Tamamo, one of the first of the second generation of kitsune to Kurama and first born of Kurama and another kitsune rather than a human mother.

Some of her more studious sisters theorized that the sheer potency of their sire, while producing incredibly powerful offspring, caused some damage to the offspring and mother due to an imbalance in humans being unable to cope with said potency. Thus, the kitsune (sometimes called demi-bijuu or demi-demons by the _very _few humans aware of them) had a low fertility that carried through even in offspring from a kitsune pair. At least the stronger Kitsune already sporting cocks of their own could breed human women but again, few conceived successfully.

It was one of the bigger reasons that the Kitsune still had low numbers of several hundred even after having been first started almost a thousand years ago and why they didn't want to announce themselves and possibly invite war. Or at least, not until more of their sisters gained higher tiers of power like Yasaka and Tamamo. Having Kurama back certainly helped with both gaining numbers and adding power to their ranks.

'_I wonder how strong Naru will be?'_ Ahri wondered as she sat up as she looked to the empty crib.

From the moment Ahri first saw, and then smelled, her newborn sister, she knew she was seeing a monstrous level of potential. Naru already carried a strong scent that reminded Ahri far more of their sire than her kitsune sisters. Not to mention Ahri's specialty in sensing and absorbing chakra and lifeforce, the moment she touched Naru she was shocked with the seemingly immense pool already present and the sheer potency that again reminded her more of her father.

Given that Naru was the first Kitsune conceived within a jinchuriki, and a powerful Uzumaki one at that, it wouldn't be a surprise if Naru was far more like a bijuu than any of her sisters. Ahri couldn't stop the shiver that raced down her spine at the thought of an adult Naru.

Putting the thought aside for now, Ahri jumped out of the bed and started to stretch much like a cat before heading to the bathroom. A quick cycle of morning rituals and light shower saw her clean and refreshed as she dressed in her outfit from the night before. Once done she headed downstairs, senses searching for her father and sister until she arrived at the porch on the backyard, her senses tickling and tails twitching at the thick aura of natural energy present.

Sitting cross-legged in the shade of a tree was her father, her short red kimono undone at the top as Naru suckled away while Kurama sat calmly, her _two _tails gently swaying behind her and a third made entirely of crimson chakra that was getting more solid by the second.

Ahri simply stood there in silent awe, watching as her father seamlessly absorbed natural energy and converted into her own, dense and potent chakra as she slowly restored her own power. '_Man, and I thought Yasaka-nee's Senjutsu was impressive,'_ she thought as her senses expanded to try and learn from what she was feeling.

Due to the bijuu's unique origin and their connections to nature, they were capable of absorbing raw natural energy and converting it into their own unique chakra. It wasn't exactly Senjutsu since that meant the natural energy was absorbed and _mixed_ with the user's own chakra to create a stronger, denser chakra called Senjutsu Chakra whereas her father was completely converting the natural energy into a new form.

It meant Kurama's chakra, which her sisters called youki since it was too potent and dense to really be called chakra, lost some of the raw, immeasurable power of natural energy. Senjutsu users on the other hand, elevated their chakra in potency when mixed with the raw natural energy making it comparable to bijuu youki in the case of the kitsune, though they weren't the same.

As a result, Kurama couldn't use Senjutsu as her body naturally converted any absorbed natural energy but by the same token, she was in no danger being overwhelmed by natural energy. A plus though was the Kitsune could sense and gather natural energy by instinct alone with far less risk than human sages, the tricky part was balancing it to create Senjutsu Chakra. Usually her sisters instead gathered minute amounts of it during combat to add a little extra weight to their attacks, but few went into mastering the art, mainly because with each tail gained and the power behind it, they had to practically start over in chakra control and then balancing natural energy again.

It was one of the reasons why Yasaka was so powerful and respected as both the leader of their little nation without their father and for her sheer might with her mastery of Senjutsu. Then there was Tamamo, only just behind Yasaka in power and capable of using Senjutsu too though not to the extent as Yasaka. Instead Tamamo only gather natural energy when she wanted to put more power into her specialty; her Illusions. Ahri doubted even an Uchiha running around with the advanced version of their damned pink-eye could break those Illusions.

Still, shaking herself from her thoughts Ahri watched as Kurama sighed as she got up while moving Naru to her shoulder for burping, three fully formed tails swaying behind her.

"Good morning Ahri," Kurama greeted as she got to the porch, Naru now tucked in her arms after having burped already.

"Morning Kurama," Ahri returned with a little kiss to her father and then another one to Naru's head making Naru squirm a little in response.

As Naru opened her eyes a little to look at her Ahri noticed for the first time that her eyes weren't completely blue anymore but gained reddish-purple borders. '_Oh, so the changes are already starting,'_ she mused as she gently traced a finger over Naru's head, looking for the bumps marking the beginning of the ears. '_There's going to be a lot of crying for those,'_ she thought, wincing at the memory of her own nieces going through that phase.

"I think they're due in a day or so," Kurama supplied, likely knowing exactly what Ahri was thinking about.

"And her first tail?" Ahri asked curiously as the pair walked inside to the living room.

"Normally I'd say around the time she turns 10 but given her unique case and that she'll have to start training far younger than you or your sisters, it could be as early as 6 or 7," Kurama answered as Ahri's eyes widened before they narrowed on her father.

"You make it sound like she's going to stay here with the ningen."

"Its because she is and so am I," Kurama returned evenly, raising her hand before Ahri could understandably voice her disbelief. "I know you want me to return home, and trust me, I will for a visit at least, but right now I need to use the opportunities I have here."

"… and those are?" Ahri asked as the pair sat down on the couch with Naru already asleep in Kurama's arms.

"Well, depending on how things with Kushina go after she awakens. If I can get her to work with us, we can gain several connections and sources of power from the humans, especially the Shinobi villages," she answered. "We're naturally powerful but leave it to humans to advance methods to kill and destroy. Their jutsu are more specialized and better for combat than our elemental manipulations and pure chakra use, not to mention other things like Healing and Sealing."

"Couldn't we just steal or kidnap whoever or whatever we need?" Ahri asked to which Kurama shook her head.

"No. If we go around kidnapping and stealing then the villages will only up security and risk exposure for us. Plus getting a forced teacher isn't as efficient as a willing one, especially for specific fields that require more than general knowledge," Kurama answered as she looked in the direction of the room housing Kushina. "No matter how much I saw through Mito and Kushina's eyes, my knowledge of Sealing is mostly theoretical, and it doesn't come naturally to me like an Uzumaki would. I'm limited to using the advanced seals already created and maybe making my own basic seals. Even in the summon realm we aren't untouchable, just that most summons don't know we exist or where we are and the few like the Wolves were threatened into silence. Having barriers like Konoha would be a boon and now we have a Grand Seal Master in this very house."

"You think you can get her to teach us?" Ahri asked to which Kurama nodded.

"It won't be easy, but I have some cards up my sleeve," Kurama replied with a small grin as she looked down at Naru. "Plus, I have all the materials here needed for some … improvements."

* * *

A groan was the first thing that escaped her lips as she returned to the land of the living along with a dull ache to her entire body. A hiss escaped her as her arms started to move before she cracked open an eye, only to then open both in surprise as she slowly looked around. It didn't take her long to realize she was in the guest room in the main house of the hidden Uzumaki compound.

"What?" she mumbled to herself as she slowly tried to get up but ultimately failed as she heard the door to the room opening.

Pausing she was surprised to see a beautiful young lady dressed in a simple blue kimono to approach her. However, before Kushina could ask anything from the raven haired, golden eyed woman a large cup full of water was leveled to her mouth.

"Drink," she instructed.

Kushina wasn't really in a position to resist so she did so, greedily swallowing the cool liquid until it was all gone before she sighed in relief. Seeing as the lady stepped back Kushina asked the first question came to her, "Where's my baby?"

The 'how am I alive' could come later.

Instead of answering the lady stepped back and looked to the door as someone else walked in. An even more beautiful woman with deep orange hair and crimson eyes walked in giving Kushina a sense of familiarity though she wasn't sure from where. However, that train of thought went out the window as she noticed the cooing bundle in the woman's arms and immediately identified it.

She forced herself to sit up and reach but the woman was just out of her reach. Kushina was about to yell at the woman but the woman spoke first, her voice firm yet musical in a way.

"I wouldn't try to hold her just yet. You're still pretty weak from all the fun a week ago," she said making Kushina blink.

"A week ago?" she asked to which the woman clarified.

"Yes, you've been asleep for the last week."

Well … no wonder her body felt so out of it.

"Also, there is a lot you need to know," the woman continued before looking at the bundle in her arms. "Especially regarding this one."

"Did something happen to her?" Kushina asked in alarm, wondering if the sealing did anything to her little Naru.

Again, she cursed Minato to the pits of Yami. She didn't care if he was the so called 'love of her life', he'd cursed their daughter to the life of an outcast, a weapon for the village, and killed himself doing it as if it was honorable or something when he didn't need to use the Reaper Death Seal.

A powerful Eight Trigram Seal would have been enough to force it back in herself and let it die with her, screw having a weapon for Konoha. At least that way Naru would still have had one parent when Kushina was already resigned to dying from the damage of having the Kyuubi ripped out.

Unless they managed to get Senju Tsunade present within a few hours, she wouldn't have a chance anyways and at least Naru would have her father but no! He gone and killed himself while signing away his daughter to a life of utter Hell.

She'd seen and faced jinchuriki both in and out of the battlefields. She saw the way Mito's own family in the Senju distanced themselves from her as if she was some bomb or threat. The same Senju that rejected her and the reason she moved out of the Senju compound the moment she could. She'd even fatally injured the previous Two-Tailed jinchuriki during the war years ago, that broken, wretch of a man that almost looked happy when she ran him through with her blade.

And Kumo was relatively nice to their jinchuriki!

But Konoha, after they'd suffered the Kyuubi's wrath? Out of the question. And now she was hearing that here was something going on with her daughter? If she could kill that man again, she would. However, before her thoughts could stray too far the woman holding Naru cleared her throat to get her attention.

"No, there isn't anything wrong with her if that's what you're wondering, but things aren't as simple as you think," she said getting a confused from Kushina. "Just, look first," she said as she lowered herself and took off the blankets blocking most of Kushina's view.

The first thing she spotted were her baby's chubby cheeks marked with adorable little whisker marks and rosy skin, big, reddish-purple eyes looking back at her. '_Reddish-purple? That's unexpected,'_ she thought but it didn't bother her even if she found the slit like pupils odd. Framing her head was a surprising amount of strawberry-blonde hair that looked like a blend of hers and Minato's. However, some movement caught her eyes and when she focused, she gasped in shock.

There atop her daughter's eyes were two small, fox ears covered in the same, light red fur as her hair. Raising a trembling hand, she slowly reached out as the woman drew a little closer until her fingers lightly grazed one of the ears. It twitched in response as Naru made another cooing sound.

"A-Are these real?" she asked softly as her hand pulled back, her eyes nailed to her daughter.

"Every bit as real as you or me," the woman answered as she leaned back up. "Now, I'm going to need you to be quiet and listen alright? And try not to move to much, you'll just tired yourself out."

Kushina gave a shaky nod as she still looked at her daughter, her own substantial Sensory abilities latched onto the baby and telling her one thing. Even if she felt a little different to when she was born, that was unquestionably her daughter.

So, with her silence the woman began with another bombshell, "I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The flaring of some chakra as four tails and fox ears appeared on her only proved it.

Seeing as she was shocked silent the Kyuubi continued right from there, explaining how she'd claimed Naru as her own the moment she was conceived, partly because if she hadn't claimed the fertilized egg, then it would have failed from being so close to her chakra. She'd also hated Minato, mainly because of his interference in their, at the time, budding relations.

Kushina and the kyuubi had not been friends by any means, but they talked a little every few weeks after Kushina turned around 15. In that time the Kyuubi had gotten Kushina to open a sensory link between the two so the kyuubi wasn't bored all the time and could at least talk mentally. Yet, when Kushina told Minato about their talks a few years later, he went and said that the kyuubi couldn't be trust.

Naturally, the love-struck Kushina agreed and cut the link almost completely save for letting Kurama see through her eyes (which Kushina honestly forgot about). Apparently, it took the kyuubi years to undo little bits of the seal to give her some flex room (also helped on the occasions Kushina pulled on her chakra during combat) which led to the pseudo-revenge by claiming Naru.

The kyuubi then explained that Naru wouldn't have developed the foxy features without absorbing some of her essence or another kitsune first to awaken the genes so there was little risk of Naru's true parentage being discovered and anything odd could have been explained away to being born from a jinchuriki. Kyuubi explained that she discovered that little fact with some of the first children she had, having only learn about one of her first children being born years later (she hadn't known she could actually impregnate human women at the time) as a young woman.

Her surprise at realizing the tight girl she'd been tapping from a small village for a week straight had turned out to be her daughter, sprouting the fox ears and a tail in a wild night, had been heart-stopping. A little investigating proved her to be the daughter of a previous lay, then Kurama went searching for any more possible daughters, discovering 5 more, 3 of which were young women already, and one being a toddler.

Repeating the process with the older ones and breastfeeding the younger one yielded similar results and set off the start of Kurama building her own little clan and nation over a thousand years in the making. Coincidently, ever since having fucked her daughters, human women simply weren't as satisfying anymore aside from the rare few over the centuries. It also helped her daughters could take her full size whereas human women tended to break mentally and physically if she didn't control herself.

After the kyuubi pulled back from that long tangent of her many conquests (and a blushing Kushina occasionally glancing at the Kyuubi's crotch and wondering why there wasn't a bulge in the tight kimono) she resumed with explaining what actually happened that night up to the sealing and the current situation regarding Kushina. And her request…

"So … Naru is our daughter?" she asked softly, her eyes on said baby currently in the other woman's arms as Kyuubi moved to sitting right at the edge of the bed. "Not Minato's."

"After what he almost did to Naru, are you even upset?" Kyuubi asked back challengingly.

Kushina chewed on her lower lip as she looked down for a moment, unsure of what to say. Of course, a part of her was angry at Kyuubi and yet, a larger part was still furious with what Minato almost did. And if he had succeeded, she would be dead along with him leaving Naru all alone. At the end of the day Kushina was alive and able to raise her daughter thanks to the Kyuubi, not Minato.

No matter how much she'd loved him, his actions had been an utter betrayal of family, something sacred to the Uzumaki. So, with a slight shake of her head, she answered, "No … I, I can't really be angry with you."

"Good to hear," Kyuubi added with a nod. "Now, as for my request, don't decide on anything for now. Just rest and try to recover a little more."

"But you won't heal me completely?" Kushina asked, already guessing as much.

Kyuubi sighed before answering, "You'd need someone with the skill of Tsunade to repair the damage to your chakra coils _and _fill your reserves with another source of chakra while your body goes through shock and withdrawal from not having my chakra in you anymore. Me supplying you my chakra helps you naturally heal your coils and sustains you, but it isn't a cure for your dependency on my chakra. I could flood you with my chakra completely but that will fundamentally change you."

"How wo—"

"For now, rest," Kyuubi cut her off as she got up from the bed and turned towards Ahri.

"Can I hold her?" she asked before they could move, the pair of vixens (the other one revealed herself to be a daughter of Kyuubi) looking at her for a minute.

Nodding slowly Kyuubi took Naru from the other kitsune's arms and gently set her down beside Kushina rather than placing her in Kushina's weak arms. That didn't stop the woman from curling up beside her baby, feeling the blossoming warmth within her. '_The whiskers and ears make her really cute,'_ she thought, uncaring that her daughter wasn't even human as she gently ran a finger over the twitching ears as curious reddish-purple eyes looked back at her.

She didn't even notice when the vixens quietly left her with her baby to bond for the first time…

* * *

That same evening found Kushina moved to the couch of the living room, playing with little Naru in her lap after having breastfed her for the first time. She'd needed a little help from Ahri but had more or less managed to walk here an hour or two ago and when Naru started to get fussy and obviously hungry, she'd jumped at the chance. Now full and content, Naru was getting sleepier by second as she blinked while trying to grab Kushina's finger.

Giggling slightly, Kushina moved her daughter to the crib Kurama (Yes, Kurama had formally introduced herself) had brought from the master room so Kushina made use of it. Setting her daughter down and humming a soft melody, she gently rocked the crib as Naru fought a losing battle against sleep.

In a few minutes, she was out and Kushina activated the silencing seal before sighing as she leaned back on the couch. Aside from trying to spend time with her daughter, the rest of the day had been spent in deep thought or asking Kurama questions now that Kushina learned she was far more than sentient chakra. It had been rather eye opening for the former jinchuriki and before long, Kushina was asking question after question about her home, her family, and anything else catching the redhead's curiosity. She also asked further on why Kurama wanted her to teach them and the answer was one Kushina could understand wholeheartedly.

Kurama wanted to protect her family.

The great bijuu had gotten arrogant after thousands of years of watching humans squabble and skirmish with each other. Things to either play with and fuck or to utterly ignore and forget about, never really bothering to look into their developments. She had kept her daughters mostly isolated, dismissing their curiosity to learn about humans and what they could do. She'd then gotten sloppy with her movements in the Elemental Nations which led to her capture under Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan and later sealed away by Hashirama and Mito. At least her children were for the most part hidden in their home within the Summon Realm and protected by her two strongest daughters, Yasaka and Tamamo.

Still, during her time sealed away she was forced to watch and made aware of all the advancements of humanity, especially in war arts. She realized that the raw power alone was simply not enough, and should humanity discover them, an attack would be unavoidable. There were some monstrous shinobi out there amongst the tens, if not hundreds, of thousands and the likes of other jinchuriki which had the power to match most of her daughters but also the skill that shifted it too far in their favor.

It would be a repeat of the fall of the Uzumaki. Tens of thousands of dead humans and an entire species either lost or enslaved for no other reason than that their potential was feared.

And most importantly, unlike the Elemental Nations, her clan of a couple hundred were her children and grandchildren, not a disposable army.

No, Kurama had realized that her daughters needed training. Needed to learn the skills and jutsu that, when combined with their natural immense power, would make them a threat capable of facing armies if needed. Kushina realized as a human, to accept was in a way a betrayal to her own kind, to arm a possible threat to humanity, or at least, that is how many would see it.

But as a mother, every time Kushina looked at Naru she thought about what she would do to keep her daughter safe in this cruel world. And now Kurama was asking her to help the vixen do the same for her own. With a sigh and shake of the head, the redhead slowly turned her head as she heard footsteps coming.

Walking in were Kurama and Ahri, the former carrying two large bowls of steaming soup making Kushina's stomach to rumble as the redhead blushed. Kurama merely gave her a teasing smirk as she set the bowl down in Kushina's lap before handing her a set of chop sticks.

"Ramen!" Kushina couldn't help but squeal as she dug in with glee, moaning at the heavenly flavor. "This is amazing!"

"Why thank you," Ahri said from her end of the couch as she slurped up some noodles. "You should try Tamamo-nee's cooking though. She's a goddess with a ladle."

"And she clearly taught you a thing or two," Kurama added between grabbing bites herself.

From there the conversation died down as the three adults simply enjoyed their meal. After the bowls were empty Ahri collected them and took them to the kitchen to clean leaving Kushina and Kurama alone as both looked at the sleeping Naru.

"Hey Kurama …" Kushina started after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"If … if I accept your offer and you heal me completely, it will change me, right?" she asked softly as she looked to the vixen.

Kurama met her gaze for a while, those deep crimson eyes boring into Kushina's own purple ones.

"It'll mean giving up your humanity," Kurama finally answered, a silence falling between them for a solid minute before adding, "But you'll gain something special too, well, many things."

"… What?" Kushina asked softly as she looked into the vixen's crimson eyes.

"A family," the bijuu replied as the redhead felt her breathing hitch. "Thanks to your time as a jinchuriki, your body is far more adaptive to my chakra than any human I've been with. Instead of poisoning you, you'll become one of us if I flood your system with my essence and gain everything from it," the bijuu continued as she shifted to sit closer to the human, her naturally heady scent of dark cherry and spices filling Kushina's nose. "A life span so long most would call it immortality, strength, power, and beauty elevating you above your former peers of humanity, a connection to nature long lost to man since the days of my father, … and me."

By now the pair were so close that their noses were almost touching, and their generous bosoms were touching, unblinking as Kushina felt her heart hammer away in her chest and was pretty sure Kurama could feel as well as hear it. Then the kitsune pushed further and Kushina left herself fall back slowly as the bijuu crawled over her, her orange fair falling over them.

"I won't lie Kushina, I want you. I've wanted you for a long time even when I thought it was nothing but a wet dream to keep me entertained during my time as your prisoner," the vixen said as she moved one hand to gently cupping Kushina's cheek. "But it's not just a dream any more. I'm free and have my chance. I have that fiery, loud-mouthed, boundless brat that grew into a strong, passionate woman that somehow wormed her way into my heart. That silly and awkward girl that let her mouth run her into some of the oddest situations yet took charge with a focus and calm worthy of your S-Ranking and even had you pegged as a possible Kage," the vixen said as she looked down at Kushina.

The human for her part was shocked as she listened to the heartfelt words, looking into the honest eyes of the being that could easily be called, and in many ways is, a goddess. She, little old Kushina, had caught the eyes of such a being? Even when she had been made her jailor? Even when Kushina cut her off because of a crush? And yet the vixen continued, her eyes dulling with a sadness that called to something in Kushina's core.

"Most of my existence was isolation. Father passed only months after creating me and my siblings, and then we all went our separate ways, sometimes only seeing each other every few decades or even not at all. When I discovered my ability to change form, I spent decades perfecting it to be everything I wanted. And when I discovered the pleasures of sex, I went further and gave myself this form that has everything needed to enjoy carnal pleasure. And yet, humans were, and mostly still are nothing but sex toys or things to squash," Kurama said, her finger lightly tracing over Kushina's lips.

"I didn't care about companionship, even when I learned I could in fact breed with them. I stayed around long enough for them to spend a few years with my daughters before I brought them to their home I created in the Summon Realm … but things changed down the line. Since I don't give a damn about human propriety and taboos, I regularly bedded my daughters but unlike the humans, they could relate to me and connect with me in ways I hadn't tried before. And then it went further when some of my daughters pair-bonded to each other much like human marriage and you know what? I started to get jealous. The rare ones that paired just had this air about them that felt different, closer somehow even when all my children are close with each other and me."

Kurama then leaned closer until their foreheads met and her divine body pressed down against Kushina. The mortal could only look on as her body heated up in response, her legs unconsciously opening so that Kurama could better lay against her.

"I tried it eventually, but it just didn't work out the same. I could never see humans as an equal and further, their mortality meant they lasted as long as one of my light naps. I tried with some of my older and stronger daughters as well but again there was this distance that always remained. No matter how strong they grew, regardless if they disagreed, even if the pair-bonded stood equal to each other, my daughters still deferred to me. I would always be Kurama, their father and sire, the mother and goddess that created them. Even the feisty and somewhat rebellious ones never tried to surpass me, instead looking for my approval and to stand just a step back beside me."

The vixen then paused as she adjusted herself further as Kushina gasped lightly from the feel of their hips touching. She could also feel Kurama's nipples poking against her own as both women were wearing very thin kimono robes. It felt hot and the weight on top of her felt familiar as she looked into the bijuu's beautiful eyes.

"I want to pair-bond but I need someone that won't hesitate to voice their opinions against me if they don't agree. I want someone that will stand right beside me and if I don't know what to do, will take the lead. She needs to be strong, strong enough that she can challenge me in combat and in sex. My daughters won't fit, and humans wouldn't even try to understand me … but if you accept me offer, you would," the vixen said as her lips got closer to Kushina's own. "I want someone that could someday stand as my equal, someone that could just maybe, love me for me. I want _you_, Uzumaki Kushina."

And then Kushina felt the vixen's lips on her own. It started soft and gently as the bijuu let her weight fully settle on Kushina as the redhead started to close her eyes and return it. Kushina felt herself sinking into the presence that was Kurama, her lips growing hungrier with the kiss by the second. A slight moan escaped the redhead as she felt a rough nibble of her lower lip before she fully opened her mouth.

Kurama's tongue was swift to enter, asserting itself as it wrestled with Kushina's own. The former jinchuriki responded in kind, giving as good as she got as her arms came up to wrap around Kurama's neck and pull her closer. The make-out lasted for several minutes as the women went back and forth, neither relenting as they pulled their bodies together. Even now Kushina could feel herself getting wet as the vixen lowered one hand to fondle her, tugging at her full breasts with such want.

Finally, they split off, both panting as they looked at each other.

"… Yes," Kushina found herself saying, watching as the vixen paused as she looked back at the jinchuriki.

"Yes what?" Kurama asked as her crimson eyes born onto the redhead.

"I'll accept the offer … all of it," Kushina answered, her deep purple eyes set as her resolve.

It was more than all the benefits of the offer that pushed her to it. It was her own desire for family and acceptance, something she'd searched for ever since coming to Konoha and finding it in few. Minato was the best but Kushina always got the thought he was weary the jinchuriki aspect even if he didn't treat her differently for it. Mikoto was a good friend but they were a little distanced ever since Fugaku took over the clan headship.

Hiruzen was nice and trustable to a degree but they'd just never gotten that close. Others came up to her mind but again, there was always something keeping that distance. A secret on her part, her origin and clan name that carried some intimidation among those in the know of the history along with politics.

Always something but when she looked at Kurama, she felt in her core that it was the honest truth and she could find acceptance for the first time. A new home and clan, the chance to become a part of the world her daughter had been born to, and just maybe … find love in this goddess before her.

Kurama stared at her for several more seconds until she broke into a gorgeous smile and came down to kiss Kushina again, though this time the emotion carried through was joy and relief than the wanton desire and lust of the former one. Kushina returned it eagerly, not at all trying to hide the moan she made when Kurama rolled her hips against the mortal. However, Kurama pulled back again and this time moved, shifting back and putting her knees under the redhead's legs.

Then moved in arm around the redhead's waist, Kurama tugged her up as the human squeak, finding herself snuggly on Kurama's lap, straddling her. Kurama smiled at the blush on Kushina's face as she leaned closer and whispered huskily, "Then let's start the process."

As she said that she undid the top of the kimono and brought out her godly breasts, the creamy mummeries bouncing out of confinement as Kushina tracked them.

"We can't change you completely yet," Kurama said as she trailed her hands along Kushina's thighs. "I have some plans beforehand but starting you on my essence will work."

"Your essence?" Kushina asked with a slight squeak as her eyes constantly shifted between Kurama's face and her breasts.

"Exactly," Kurama purred as she pushed her chest out. "Now … come and get it," the bijuu instructed.

Kushina swallowed nervously as she looked at the swollen breasts, her own lips feeling very dry as she started to lean forward until her face was right at Kurama's chest. Pausing for a moment to glance at the vixen's face again, the former jinchuriki then closed the distance and took in Kurama's right nipple.

Feeling Kurama shift a little at the contact, the redhead started to gently lick the hard nub much to the bijuu's approving purrs. Adding rougher licks, the redhead also started to lightly suck and nibble.

"A little more," Kurama whispered as she cradled her head to the vixen's chest.

Kushina did so, pressing her face closer and sucking harder until she was rewarded with a warm stream of thick milk. The redhead paused for a moment to marvel at the flavor before swallowing and sucking again, eager for more. As she suckled away, she felt a small stream of chakra also entering with the milk as her body absorbed it, further healing her damaged coils.

Minutes passed as Kushina had shifted to suckle on Kurama's left nipple, her own hands coming up to fondle the other tit much to Kurama's approving mewls. Each little mewl or moan sent a little shock down Kushina's back and straight to her pussy.

"Mmm, that's it Kushina, suck away," Kurama moaned as her hands lowered to Kushina's ass and greedily squeezed her ass making the redhead moan in turn.

Kushina was more than happy to as the warm milk settled in stomach and added to the heat spreading throughout her body. By now she could feel the wetness between her thighs as she started to roll her hips. However, as Kurama slowly but firmly pulled Kushina's head back the redhead couldn't help but whine as some milk droplets were left on Kurama's nipples.

"Now-now, we can't let you get too much, or the changes might start, and we don't want that," Kurama said as she took Kushina off her lap and got up without retying her top.

Now being forced to calm down Kushina became aware of the sound of heavy breathing and looked to see Ahri at the kitchen doorway, fingers digging into her exposed pussy as she looked in their direction hungrily. However, as Kurama started moving Kushina watched as the bijuu sauntered towards the young vixen and picked her up, tossing her on her shoulder as Ahri squealed in clear delight.

Kurama glanced back at her as she turned towards the doorway to the stairs, smirking as she said, "I'll be back in a bit to pick up Naru for another feeding and move her crib to your room if you want. Now if you'll excuse me."

And with that the foxy goddess was off, her wet and wanting prize on her shoulder leaving the horny redhead to stew on the couch. Kushina let herself fall back on the couch with a groan as her thighs robbed together, trying to calm down but failing utterly.

In just a few minutes the sound of Ahri moaning was already reaching her making it even harder as her juices started to leak out. Glancing at the crib to see Naru still firmly out and tossing a light blanket to cover over just in case, the redhead went ahead to 'take care' of herself.

With her robes undone exposing her own substantial breasts to the air along with her quivering cunt, Kushina mewled as her fingers dug in as she listed to Ahri's cries of pleasure…

* * *

**And there you go. I hope that was satisfying for a first chapter. Don't be afraid to let me know what you guys think.**

**Also, keep in mind some details about this AU.**

**Naru is not human and while develop faster. While the shinobi normally graduate at 13 in this AU, she will easily pass for 16 or older. Also, Naru is the main focus but Kushina, Kurama, and a few others are also as important and will play big roles.**

**I'll explain more as the story goes. See yah next chapter!**


End file.
